Ai Shiro
RP'ed by iAmAwesome Appearance Ai is a tall, very handsome, light-skinned male with short, whitish-pink hair. His eyes are brown. He is well-built and has pierced ears. His left side has two small gold hoops with a cross hanging from them, his right sade the hoops as well, but with no cross. He resembles someone around 19 or 20 years of age. Ai wears a light blue priest's robe over his hakama, instead of the white Cpatain's robe. It has long sleeves and covers his whole uniform. He also has the bellflower insignia of 4th Company tattoed over his heart., with the word 'Family' enscribed on the petals. Personality Ai is very passionate. He puts a lot of work into training and protecting his peers and friends. The fact that he learned Bankai (albiet and incomplete version of it) in less than 8 years is proof of that. He is slightly forgetful and will not remember people unless he gives them nicknames, but this just ends up making everyone closer to him. Except he can somehow remember all those complicated prayers................... Although he is merciless to those who hurt them, Ai is a very caring and selfless person to his friends. Which is just about everybody. His handsome appearance causes females to fall for him. Ai makes friends easily, and gives everybody a chance. He's on good terms with just about everybody. He is also very protective. Whenever someone gets hurt, he heals them, whenever someone's about to get hurt, he helps them. Ai prays and reads a lot. Ayami most of all the official stuff for the Division. History Ai appeared in the Zaraki District one day out of the blue, picked out a bench, and opened his "hospital." Due to his extraordinary fighting ability, all the powerful souls left Zaraki and went to Kusajishi instead. So now Zaraki is known by the lower-class Rukon as the "pansy" district, since the only one left with any fighting ability was Ai. Hollows still attack it most often, though now Keiku takes care of it. After becoming Captain of 4th Division, he set out to reform it. He taught them Bakudo spells, so they can protect themselves, and Hoho techniques to increase their efficiency. After the old captain died, Ai really put extra effort into strengthening them, and now 4th Company is much more highly regarded by other divisions. Except 11th, whom still try to bully them when Ai's not around. Shibo brings out the more playful side of Ai though. Around his friend, Ai becomes mre sarcastic, patronizing, and jokster. Fa brings out a jealous/protective side of Ai. It's not very dominant, but Ai subtly changes his personality around her. He watches her moves, and acts very quick to shield her. Everybody except Ai and Fa notice.... Plot In a battle between Kito vs Ai and Shibo, Ai and Shibo used their new Bankais (never seen before by Kito) and won. Kito then called them 'equals' and expressed how proud he is of their teamwork. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: '''Senior Captain-level fighter. '''Reiatsu Link: '''A special technique invented by Ai, he matches his Reiatsu with others and merges them in a sense. Through this link he can reinforce others' Reiatsus, keep them stable, heal them, speak telepathically, siphon Reiatsu and do much more. Overusing it harms his body physically. '''Kido Expert: Ai can use Yoido very well, and has some ability in other forms of Kido. Weak Complexion: '''Due to the effects of overusing the Reiatsu link, Ai's bones have weakened. This means his physical stamina and endurance is very low, and he is highly suspectible to powerful physical blows. '''Master Swordsman Specialist: '''Ai's swords-style highly resembles Aiki-ken, although Ai has made some of his own little tweaks here and there. '''Master Healer: Ai is unquestionably the best healer in all Seretei. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ai uses a special type of Hakuda. He focuses his Reiatsu in his palms like some sort of destructive Yoido, and uses palm-thrusts to drive it into his target's body to do internal damage. It does very little physical damage, but over time, can cripple opponents. However, due to the strain of overusing Reiatsu link, his body is physically very delicate. Highly Perceptive: '''Ai can easily pinpoint an enemy's weakness during battle. '''Keen Intelligence: '''Ai has a very sharp mind, as shown in his "reformation" of 4th Company. Also, his battle strategies are top-notch, even when working to defeat Kito his ingenuity helped him and Shibo use their powers in complete new ways. Zanpakuto '''Zanpakuto Name: Kuruseidā '- '''In his sealed form, Kuruseidā takes the form of a straight ceremonial japanese sword, almost cruciform in shape. His hilt wrap is wrapped in silver thread and guard is a cross. *'Teikyō: (Offering)' Ai touches his rosary and whispers 'Teikyō' and his Zanpakuto is summoned in a golden light. *'Shikai: Bear Arms, Kuruseidā (Crusader) Ai repeats the incantation and draws Kuruseidā. It becomes a huge double-edged silver claymore, slightly cruciform in shape. It has a black covering around the edge that connects to the middle like a cross. Kuruseidāis a unique Zanpakuto that makes full use of his purification abilities and sends all killed by his blade or power back to Soul Society as a Whole. Theoretically it can even send those deemed to go to Hell to Soul Society. However it has never yet been proven. **'Shikai Special Ability: '''Kuruseidā is a Light Elemental-type Zanpakuto used for healing and purification. Before using any of it's abilities, Ai claps his hands together as if in prayer. ***'Kibō no Inori: (Prayer of Hope) Kuruseidā's cross is covered in a golden light, and Ai can use his body to redirect this light as healing energy. It works like Yoido, only much more efficiently. ***'Takkei: (Crucifixion)' Kuruseidā's cross is covered in a golden light, and Ai can summon a huge cross-shaped blast of light with his hands. The blast works like a Zanpakuto strike and purifies any Gillian-class or lower class hollow. If he puts more focus into it, Ai can purify stronger hollows, too. ***'Kōki: (Ascendance)' Working very much like Kibō no Inori, Kuruseidā's cross is covered in a golden light but Ai redirects the energy into his own body to remove some of those natural limiters placed on the body temporarily to increase speed and power. It also temporarily allows him to fight like his body was never hurt. ***'Jajjimento: (Judgement)' Kuruseidā's cross is covered in a golden light, and Ai redirects the energy to form a ring of light around his enemy. At four points of the ring, little protusions appear. Anyone within the ring whom Kuruseidā deems 'unholy' of 'impure' will recieve 'Judgement'. 'Judgement' works in two stages, first, the ring appears and the target cannot move. Second, the little protrusions expand and connect in the middle and make a sort of cross. The target would be right there, and thus 'purified' and sent back to Seretei and a Whole. *'Bankai: Hōrīgōrudenkurosu no Kuruseidā' (Crusader of the Holy Golden Cross) Ai places his sword before him, and falls to his knees. This, too, gives the look as if he is praying, and Ai actually does mutter a complicated incantation about 'Grieveing for Those Lost' and 'Loving Those Found' and such. A golden light glows and engulfs both him and Kuruseidā. The light dissipates and Kuruseidā takes the form it did in Shikai, only slimmer. In this form it has true cruciform shape. The blade covering also disappears as the whole sword becomes gold and the handle mahogany. Ai also gets decked out in some awesome golden armor, a breastplate, gauntlets, and shin guards. **'Bankai Special Abilitiy:' In Bankai mode, Kuruseidā's purification quality is take to the max. It will automatically feed off Ai's Reiatsu to heal him, even life-threating injuries can be healed and armor and sword regenerated. Koki is also always acitvated in an advanced version, known as Seinarōgon no Kōki. Although, as for now, it is incomplete, Kuruseida has hinted his Bankai to have more destructive and warlike qualities. ***'Inhuman Battle Abilities' - With the constant activation of Seinarōgon no Kōki, Ai's speed, power, reflexes, and senses are at abnormal level. However, it comes with a steep price; if overused, Ai may need long periods of time to recover from the strain his body and brain take. ****'Hikari no Yogen-Shā' - Ai can also activate this technique where he can look into the four seconds ahead into the future, and then play events for one second. To activate and deactivate this technique takes one second altogether, so this technique only leaves Ai two seconds to react. However, when used in conjunction with Seinarōgon no Kōki, it can be useful. This technique really swallows his Reiatsu and endurance, though. And it requires a lot of focus. ***'Seinaru Ōgon no Harai (Holy Golden Exorcism)' - An energy attack similar to Takkei 'that very highly resembles Hado. Ai holds his blade to the sky and a number of crosses made of light appear behind him. By making more crosses appear, the attack grows stronger, very much like Hado as well. So far Ai has been shown to use 1 (which is small building+), 2 (which is large building), 3 (which is probably half a block), and 5 (which is easily a small-city buster). It is unknown how high the numbers go, but it has been implied by Kuruseida that the technique can become an island buster if Ai puts his life up for payment. ***'Seinaru Ōgon no Inori (Holy Golden Prayer) Ai creates an aura that stretches for about 300 meters in diameter, with Ai at center, where Ai can 'purify' (kill) or heal almost any entity he wishes within that aura. A large amount of Reiatsu, of course, can offset this move. Relationships 4th Company - Thinks of his division as his "family." They all call him 'mother,' much to his displeasure. Shibo Akuma - His best friend and ex-classnate, they are both relatively new Captains. Ai can actually remember his name. They also have similarities in the fact that both their subordinates (Ramaru and Ayami) practically run the Division. Their teamwork in battle is impeccable. Kito Kurama - His old teacher. After leaving Omnitsukido, Kito noticed how well Ai and Shibo hit it off, he (rightly) thought they would work very well together in a team, thus took Ai as a student as well. Calls him 'Merlin' as a joke, although he can remember his name. Ai seems to enjoy teasing him. Miu Sarutobi - Her interest in his religious view and Yoido astounds him. Ai sometimes calls her 'Poor Woman' due to having to be studied by Kito all the time, but usually just 'Tigress Queen.' Fa Louto - It has been implyed several times that Ai shares her romantic feelings for him. Trivia *Despite his looks and natural charm, even his name, Ai has never even kissed a girl before. *His theme song is In The Morning by J.Cole: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCOURZ-yx4E&ob=av3el *Doesn't wear his Zanpakuto, instead summons him with a Bakudo spell sealed in his rosary. *Ironically, the 'Purification' quality of his Zanpakuto is basically just killing. *Him and his Zanpakuto spirit pray together every morning. It is unknown who they pray too. *Although he appears young, Ai has been around for many years (in Rukon). He hasn't been a Shinigami for long, but he is still very powerful. **He learned Bankai in only 8 years, while it takes most Shinigami at least 10. *Doesn't drink because he doesn't like to bring the focus off of training, praying, and his Company. *Thinks cussing is a Sin, and only does so in extreme anger, or when around Shibo. *Surprising has a good voice, can sing in all tunes. Sometimes sings Gospel-ish songs for the Company or on Fa's request. Quotes Category:Shinigami Category:IAmAwesome Category:4th Company